Modular panels may be used for many different types of construction applications. For example, interlocking panels may be used to form temporary flooring, roofing or wall structures. Other potential commercial applications are described in applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/689,409 filed 21 Mar. 2007 entitled MULTI-PURPOSE CONSTRUCTION MODULE, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There is a need for light-weight, economical construction panels particularly suitable for sale directly to consumers at building supply retail outlets and the like. There is a particular need for construction panels which may be quickly and easily coupled together without the need for specialized tools or skills to form a wide variety of construction assemblies.